


Ghirardelli

by zombified_queer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Food as Metaphor, Junk Food - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: It's rich to think a man named Graham doesn't love a candy bar now and again.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Ghirardelli

There is a method to carve away fat from meat. Will watches Hannibal’s capable hands. 

“No such thing as junk food?”

“Empty calories, Will,” Hannibal states without looking up. “I loathe them.”

Of course he would. Will knows Hannibal’s body is lean. Primed for social calls and for hunting. There is no room on his plate or on his figure for junk food.

“I’m fond of dark chocolate,” Will continues to press.

Hannibal meets Will’s needling with an amused twitch of the lips. “An exceptional choice.”

Will scoffs. “I mean, I might go grab a candy bar.”

Hannibal’s knife pauses.


End file.
